Sadie Fitzsimons
Gameplay Rivals Ilse and Sadie have never been friends but once Ilse got word that Sadie was spreading rumors about her, she lost all respect. The rumor goes that before Ilse was dating now-boyfriend Mitchell, Sadie had caught them kissing on the bus to a competition. Now that these two are forced to work together will they make it far? Or is their animosity going to get the best of them? Free Agents II Outside of this game Sadie is known to be a threat to whatever competition comes her way. And after an impressive finish on Rivals, Sadie is back to prove that Ilse wasn't the only one holding the team up and that she can do it on her own. Will Sadie be able to lay low and stay away from the crossfire? Invasion No matter how hard she tries, this veteran seems to always wind up in a little bit of trouble. Loud mouth and outspoken, this girl is not afraid to tell you exactly what she thinks. Free Agents II may have been a little of a down fall but this Finalist is back to prove she can make it and win even when others doubt her. Does Sadie have what it takes to sweep the competition? Or will these new rookies take her out instantly? Deception From one loss after another, Sadie has come back to prove she does have what it takes to come out on top. She knows it won't be easy but this player has zero intentions on making friends. This D3 athlete is always quick to speak her mind even when the person she is going up against is her own personal friend. Will this girl finally defeat her fellow enemies? Or will she fall down once again? Note: During the "Battle it Out" elimination round, Sadie had stated how stupid she felt the game was and decided to quit. Rivals II Even though this feisty competitor is dating her partner's brother that doesn't mean they hae to get along. Everything is not what it seems when Seth and Sadie have to team up. Last season Seth was incredibly annoyed at her for being so conjoined to Trevor. To make matters worse, the veteran player was sent into elimination and ended up quitting, which just left a sour taste in Seth's mouth. Will these rivals finally get a win? Or will they be on the chopping block over and over again? Clash of the Titans Despite her impressive politics and maneuvering in the game, Sadie always seems to get screwed over. Though typically a competitor who remains focused, this player might get pushed to the side once again. Will this underestimated vet be able to make it back to the Final? Or will her game be screwed up? World War Eliminations Free Agents II Invasion Deception Rivals II Clash of the Titans World War Trivia * Sadie and Ryley Lancaster hold the record for most challenge seasons done without competing in a final challenge with five.